Arthas Menethil
Abilities Arthas has received great training of swordsmanship when he was young, allowing him use his sword Frostmourne expertly. He also has control over the Scourge (the name of the undead) due to being the Lich King and similar abilities to that of a necromancer. Personality Before becoming a Death Knight, Arthas was always determined to help his people at any cost, even if it means killing many others, as seen when Arthas purges a whole village to destroy the spread of undeath. After becoming a Death Knight, Arthas became cold and cruel. This was only amplified when he became the Lich King. Bio Arthas was once the Prince of Lordaeron and a Knight of the Silver Hand. When a plague had struck his people and turned them undead to be used as warriors against his kingdom, Arthus rose to the challenge with Jaina Proudmoore, a talented wizard and his love interest. He discovered that it was plagued grain being spread across the kingdom that was affecting his people. He tracked a shipment of plagued grain down to a large village. He decided that in order to save his people he had to purge this village before they became undead. This caused many of his men, Jaina, and his long time friend Uther the Lightbringer to leave him. He destroyed the village and went after the demon Mal'Ganis who seemed to be the cause of the undead. He followed him to Northrend, a frozen wasteland in the North. There Arthas claimed the cursed blade Frostmourne which corrupted him. Arthas no longer wished to save his people, only to have his revenge. He used the blade to slay Mal'Ganis, but was controlled by the blade to go to the Lich King, the real ruler of the undead. There Arthas became a Death Knight of the Lich King. He later killed his father and spread the disease of the undead to the people of his land and the lands beyond. He was responsible for the destruction of most of the High Elf race. Later on Kil'Jaedon, a member of the Burning Legion that had originally created the Lich King sought to destroy him because he had betrayed Kil'Jaedon and was growing too powerful. The Lich King called Arthas back to Northrend where they merged, renewing the Lich King's power but resulted in the Lich King falling into a deep sleep. In that sleep Arthas killed the humanity that still resided in him as well as the spirit of the Orc Shaman Ner'zhul, the original spirit of the Lich King. Arthas had claimed full control of being the Lich King. He has finally awoken in this Dimensional Clash with a burning hatred of the living that makes him want to destroy them and turn their greatest champions into the undead. Actions in Roleplay Arthas first entered the roleplay while Sans, Jericho, and Isaac were fighting General Grievous of the Neo-Empire. As soon as they killed Grievous, Arthas approached them and resurrected the general as well as the dead koopas in the area. He had created an army for himself and began to attack Sans, Jericho, and Isaac. He was able to convince Jericho to join him as a Death Knight, betraying Sans and Isaac. After a short battle, Sans escaped to warn the other Champions about the Lich King and his army of undead soldiers. Arthas sends out Jericho and a group of undead to destroy the Champions. Jericho fails horribly, loosing a fight to Percy Jackson. In the Mata Nui location of the roleplay, Arthas was seen again, forming a pact with Destroyer leader Maleficent, although he does not plan on having it last very long. A few days later, Arthas sent Jericho to kill Sans to prove his usefulness to the Lich king. Instead, Jericho was convinced by Frisk to leave the Lich King. This led to Arthas leading his troops against Jericho to destroy the traitor. After a fight with Jericho and Sans, the einherjar came and took Arthas and his army to battle them in another realm. Before they could, Arthas sent the Plague of Undeath into Mata Nui.